


Do You Even Knot?

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Do You Even Knot? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, discussions of knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me and Ethan, if I have my way, will be having tons of really hot sex in the near future, and I was just wondering if I was going to have to worry about there being any bits of the anatomy I'm not used to seeing," Danny said. "So. Does your dick have a knot, or no?"</p><p>Or the one where Jackson questions Danny's life choices and answers other uncomfortable questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Knot?

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this while talking to one of my friends on tumblr and just had to write it. Here's some humor for you all. Hope you like it.

Danny lived a normal enough life. No real upheavals, nothing too distressing beyond bad break ups and the one time he thought his parents were going to get a divorce but then they went to family counseling and were now more sickeningly in love than they ever were.

 So when he learned that Ethan was a werewolf that turned into a bigger werewolf by body-melding with his twin, he was pretty shocked. After threatening Stiles with serious bodily harm, Danny was able to convince him to spill all the information he had on werewolves, and that was how he found out that his best friend was _also_ a werewolf.

Which in it of itself would warrant the expensive phone bills to make a call to London, but then he had come across something called knotting and there was no question about it.

"Just so you know, you're paying for this phone call," Danny said.

"Okay, sure, whatever, why are you calling me?" Jackson asked.

"Well, sounds like my werewolf best friend isn't very pleased to be hearing from me," Danny said.

He reclined on his bed, smirking to himself as he listened to Jackson sputter and gasp for words. It happened so rarely, because even when Jackson was shocked or surprised, he had always mastered the art of seeming cool and collected.

Finally, "How?"

"Little thing called an Alpha pack is currently terrorizing Beacon Hills," Danny said. "And turns out I'm dating one of them."

"Alpha? You're dating an Alpha? Jesus, Danny, I thought you had a bad taste in men but-"

"Hey," Danny snapped. "You don't get to criticize my choice in men anymore Jackson. You lost that right when you didn't let me know that you're a _freaking werewolf_ before running your little werewolf ass across the god damned ocean."

Jackson's sigh made the speakers crackle. "Danny, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to get you mixed up in everything."

Danny softened a bit. He knew Jackson cared, knew it more than most people did, except for maybe Lydia. "Yeah, I know, but I'm caught up in it now, and I...well I'll probably be okay. Things are a little hairy..." _Like the fact that Ethan had almost ripped out Isaac's throat yesterday._ "Okay a lot hairy, but it'll be fine. But I didn't call you to talk about that, I need to ask you a question."

"Wait, wait, you can't just drop a bombshell like that and expect me to-"

"Jackson, does your dick have a knot?"  
 

"W-what?"

"Me and Ethan, if I have my way, will be having tons of really hot sex in the near future, and I was just wondering if I was going to have to worry about there being any bits of the anatomy I'm not used to seeing," Danny said. "So. Does your dick have a knot, or no?"

"I...yes, yes it does, but Danny can you think for one second about what you're doing here?" Jackson asked.

"I have thought about it. Multiple times. In a variety of positions. I've thought long and hard about it Jackson, don't worry," Danny said.

"Okay, yeah, more imagery than I needed in my brain right now, but I'm serious. You've dated some horrible guys before and I don't like the idea of you messing around with a werewolf. That's not gonna end well," Jackson said.

"Says the werewolf. Who is also, apparently, everyone's type," Danny said. "No but really Jackson. I wouldn't risk my life just to hop on someone's dick."

"Well it's nice to know you're so committed, does he feel the same? Because I swear to god, if he hurts you in any way, I'll come over there, and I will destroy him," Jackson said, tone flat.

"No, no, he feels the same," Danny said. "And when you do come back to visit, I expect you two to both be on your best behavior. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my computer and figuring out how I'm going to take a knot up-"

"Okay! Got it! Hanging up the phone now!"

            


End file.
